Legendary Decks: G Edition
Legendary Decks: G Edition is a product which contains 3 different decks. Breakdown Each set contains: * A 41-card deck centered around Ciera's deck, and it is the exact copy of the Structure Deck X: Revolt of the Rioting Citizens Structure Deck, excluding the Enhancement Pack and the Promo Card (set number for this product: LGC1). * A 43-card deck centered around Megan's /Talisman deck, and it is the exact copy of the Structure Deck X: Secrets of the Talisman Structure Deck, excluding the Enhancement Pack and the Promo Card (set number for this product: LGM1). * A 45-card deck centered around Maggie's deck, and it is the exact copy of the Structure Deck X: Death Slicer Structure Deck, excluding the Enhancement Pack and the Promo Card (set number for this product: LGA1). * (LDG1-JP001) Revolting Furious Citizen Army (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (LDG1-JP002) Talisman Magician - Meisei (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (LDG1-JP003) KA-2 Des Torture Machine (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (LDG1-JP004) (Ciera) (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) * (LDG1-JP005) (Megan) (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) * (LDG1-JP006) (Maggie) (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) * (LDG1-JP007) (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) Deck I: Ciera *(LGC1-JP001) Rioting Citizen Leader (Apocalypse Secret Rare) *(LGC1-JP002) x2 ( ) *(LGC1-JP003) x2 ( ) *(LGC1-JP004) x2 ( ) *(LGC1-JP005) Allied Citizens ( ) *(LGC1-JP006) Panicked Civilians ( ) *(LGC1-JP007) Liberty Crowd ( ) *(LGC1-JP008) Teamed Resistance ( ) *(LGC1-JP009) People Running for Help ( ) *(LGC1-JP010) People Dreaming for Future ( ) *(LGC1-JP011) Wandering RefugeesThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGC1-JP012) Revolting CrowdThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGC1-JP013) Revolutionary CrowdThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGC1-JP014) Strategist of the Huge Revolution ( ) *(LGC1-JP015) Commander of the Huge Revolution ( ) *(LGC1-JP016) Harbinger of the Huge Revolution ( ) *(LGC1-JP017) ( ) *(LGC1-JP018) ( ) *(LGC1-JP019) ( ) *(LGC1-JP020) ( ) *(LGC1-JP021) ( ) *(LGC1-JP022) The Huge Revolution is Looming (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGC1-JP023) The Huge Revolution Finally BeginsThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGC1-JP024) The Huge Revolution LivesThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGC1-JP025) The Huge Revolution Reaches its ClimaxThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGC1-JP026) The Huge Revolution is MenacingThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGC1-JP027) ( ) *(LGC1-JP028) ( ) *(LGC1-JP029) ( ) *(LGC1-JP030) ( ) *(LGC1-JP031) ( ) *(LGC1-JP032) ( ) *(LGC1-JP033) (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGC1-JP034) Huge Revolt (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGC1-JP035) Huge Rebellion (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGC1-JP036) The Huge Revolution's Aftermath ( ) *(LGC1-JP037) ( ) *(LGC1-JP038) Apocalyptic Knight - Huge Revolutionary Unit (Apocalypse Secret Rare) Deck II: Megan *(LGM1-JP001) Talisman Soldier - Meisei (Apocalypse Secret Rare) *(LGM1-JP002) Talisman Guard - Meisei (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGM1-JP003) Talisman Follower - Meisei ( ) *(LGM1-JP004) Talisman Wizard - Meisei ( ) *(LGM1-JP005) Talisman Guardian - Meisei ( ) *(LGM1-JP006) Talisman Servant - Meisei ( ) *(LGM1-JP007) Talisman Gardna - Meisei ( ) *(LGM1-JP008) Talisman Warden - Meisei ( ) *(LGM1-JP009) Talisman Keeper - MeiseiThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGM1-JP010) Talisman Protector - MeiseiThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGM1-JP011) Talisman Priest - Meisei ( ) *(LGM1-JP012) x2 ( ) *(LGM1-JP013) ( ) *(LGM1-JP014) ( ) *(LGM1-JP015) ( ) *(LGM1-JP016) ( ) *(LGM1-JP017) Calamity Synchron ( ) *(LGM1-JP018) Calamity Resonator ( ) *(LGM1-JP019) Talisman of Demise (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGM1-JP020) Talisman of Catastrophe ( ) *(LGM1-JP021) Talisman of Hand SealingThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGM1-JP022) Unleashing the Talismans ( ) *(LGM1-JP023) Talisman of Invisibility ( ) *(LGM1-JP024) ( ) *(LGM1-JP025) Talisman of Darkness ( ) *(LGM1-JP026) Talisman of Despair ( ) *(LGM1-JP027) Talisman of Impurity ( ) *(LGM1-JP028) Talisman of Manipulation ( ) *(LGM1-JP029) ( ) *(LGM1-JP030) ( ) *(LGM1-JP031) ( ) *(LGM1-JP032) Talisman of Grave SealingThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGM1-JP033) ( ) *(LGM1-JP034) Talisman of the Grim Reaper ( ) *(LGM1-JP035) Talisman of the Cursed ( ) *(LGM1-JP036) Talisman of Illusions ( ) *(LGM1-JP037) ( ) *(LGM1-JP038) Trap Planter ( ) *(LGM1-JP039) ( ) *(LGM1-JP040) Apocalyptic Knight - Talisman Vanguard - Meisei (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGM1-JP041) Talisman King - MeiseiThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. (Apocalypse Secret Rare) *(LGM1-JP042) Talisman Overlord - Meisei (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) Deck III: Maggie *(LGA1-JP001) KA-2 Des Destroyer (Apocalypse Secret Rare) *(LGA1-JP002) KA-2 Des Bayonet (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGA1-JP003) ( ) *(LGA1-JP004) ( ) *(LGA1-JP005) Razor Drifter ( ) *(LGA1-JP006) Sharp Cutter ( ) *(LGA1-JP007) Blade Clippers ( ) *(LGA1-JP008) KA-0 Des Blade ( ) *(LGA1-JP009) KA-1 Des Cutter ( ) *(LGA1-JP010) Sharp Needle ( ) *(LGA1-JP011) KA-2 Des KnifeThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGA1-JP012) KA-2 Des ClippersThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. ( ) *(LGA1-JP013) KA-2 Des Edge ( ) *(LGA1-JP014) KA-2 Des Bomber ( ) *(LGA1-JP015) KA-2 Des Needle ( ) *(LGA1-JP016) ( ) *(LGA1-JP017) x2 ( ) *(LGA1-JP018) Level Dugout ( ) *(LGA1-JP019) Blade Sharpening ( ) *(LGA1-JP020) Sharpshooting ( ) *(LGA1-JP021) Level Curse ( ) *(LGA1-JP022) Assembly of the Cutter Machines ( ) *(LGA1-JP023) ( ) *(LGA1-JP024) ( ) *(LGA1-JP025) ( ) *(LGA1-JP026) Double-Cut Hit ( ) *(LGA1-JP027) Sure-Kill Cutterslash ( ) *(LGA1-JP028) ( ) *(LGA1-JP029) ( ) *(LGA1-JP030) Des Cut ( ) *(LGA1-JP031) Sharp Shears ( ) *(LGA1-JP032) Sharp Edge ( ) *(LGA1-JP033) Metal Armor of the Cutter Machines ( ) *(LGA1-JP034) Soul-Piercing Cutting Technique ( ) *(LGA1-JP035) ( ) *(LGA1-JP036) ( ) *(LGA1-JP037) ( ) *(LGA1-JP038) ( ) *(LGA1-JP039) ( ) *(LGA1-JP040) KA-3 Lethal Knife (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGA1-JP041) KA-2 Des BladeThis card was created by Miracle on his request thread. (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGA1-JP042) Mechanical Needle Destroyer (Apocalypse Ultra Rare) *(LGA1-JP043) Apocalyptic Knight - KA-4 Instant-Killing Dagger (Apocalypse Secret Rare) *(LGA1-JP044) KA-2 Des Killer ( ) Notes Category:Pre-constructed Decks